Hailey Jennings
This tribute belongs to MangoSmoothie06. Do not use them without their permission. Tribute Form Name: Hailey Jennings Age: 17 Gender: Female Starsign: Gemini District: 5 Personality: Before her torture, she was a very kind, young woman who cared deeply for people. She had a great tolerance for stress, so she was good with kids. Once she was tortured, her personality altered. She became very distrustful of people, for starters. She zones out often, because of flashbacks from her torture, and occasionally in this zoning out, she’ll scream or start tearing up. When she gets angry, she gets angry. Her fury can sometimes blind her from making the right decision. She’s an excellent liar too, and quite manipulative. But, you can bring back the old her if you reach deep enough. And that’s really hard. Appearance: Short brown hair. She’s got slightly pale skin. She’s somewhat tall and fairly skinny. Her eyes are light blue and glow like a diamond. She’s got a slight hourglass body-shape. She’s described as beautiful by many. Occupation: N/A Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped Reaping Clothes: A beanie, dark blue shirt and black jeans. She’s wearing boots. What She Thinks Of The Games: She hates them, along with the Capitol, but she won’t show that Interview Angle: She’ll be very aloof, not wanting to appear threatening, but to appear mysterious. Games Strategy: In the bloodbath, Hailey will grab the closest item she could make use with, then will run away. She’ll try to hide in a forest-like area, with lots of concealment. If she finds another tribute, she’ll try to pickpocket them or grab their weapon, then run off or kill them, if they attack her. She would go to the Feast, but only if she HAD to. Like, it would mean absolute DEATH if she didn’t. Strengths: Her manipulativeness, very agile, quite sneaky/stealthy especially at pickpocketing. She’s also very intelligent. Weaknesses: She gets the occasional flashbacks which can disrupt her thoughts. She’s not very strong either. She can’t swim well, and she can’t run for long distances without getting tired. Weapons: Throwing Knife, Knife, Dagger Fears: Being electrocuted (if there’s lightning, she’ll hide and start tearing up), most people Token: Her mother’s favourite necklace, except she replaced the old fake gem with a real diamond that her father found. Alliance: Loner, she would only alliance with someone she really trusts, which is very rare Backstory I’m Hailey, born to the Jennings family in District 5. I miss my family. I had a very beautiful mother and a handsome father. I had 2 younger brothers who were twins. Oh, they were annoying, but I still loved them. Right, I haven’t told you yet. I don’t tell many people this story, actually, I haven’t told anyone, but Mango really wants me to share it, and I trust her. Okay, here I go. Around when I was 14, there was this big drama about rebels in the Districts, planning a huge attack. The Capitol had investigated every family in the Districts, even in the poorest ones like Twelve. They had made a list of which families seemed suspicious, and which didn’t. My family was redeemed as suspicious. Even though we were innocent. On the night of a beautiful day, I was kidnapped along with the rest of my family, taken to the Capitol. We were put in a jail cell each with barely any food or water. We had a man each who would dump us in water, then jolt us with electricity. I can still hear the screams, I can still feel my skin burning from the zaps. After no one made a word, they killed my brothers. I was screaming my head off, kicking away at the man. As a result of my behaviour, they threatened to kill me. Out of desperation to live, I let it slip that I knew a rebel. I didn’t remember who though. All the men turned to me and demanded for more information, but I couldn’t give any more. Then they…they killed my parents. And tortured me more. After possibly weeks of non-stop horror, I started to lose my voice. Since they had an influx of new possible rebels, they left me alone for a week so I could regain my voice. Pity for them. I had become really skinny at that point, and I could now reach through the jail bars. So, on my second day of peace, I made up a plan. I waited until the man who brought me the stale slice of bread came. When he unlocked my cell, I flirted with him, an unfamiliar act, but I pulled it off pretty well. Anyways, I gave him a hug and quickly took his key. Once he had left, I reached out to the lock and opened the cell. I was free. I jolted…no, no, no, bad word…ran off. I had to dash through different sections of the building. Eventually, I made it to the first floor. I got out of the building to find the night sky. I missed it so much by that point. Although I was tired, I made it to a train rail. I waited for the next train, then jumped onto a carriage. It was mainly empty, except for a few loafs of bread that I quickly devoured. I stroked my hair a lot. It was very short. Some of it was missing. When I got back to District Five, everyone was so…weird. When Mrs. Baker, the old lady next door came to visit, I shut the door. She was a spy. No one would visit me, intentionally, right? I had messed up hair, scars on my body and my clothes were shreds. She was obviously a spy. I couldn’t trust anyone. They might all be spies. People came to my door and took me from my house. They put me in this special place, for mentally ill people. Like that’d help. The only thing that could help me is if they get my family back. After these idiots didn’t realise that, I left myself. Now I live by myself, in a huge house. I keep myself busy, but…I wish I had my mother and father back. And Seth and Samuel. I hate the Capitol. Oh, I really do. Etymology Hailey’s name has no relation to D5, but her first name is similar to “Halsey,” the artist of the song this tribute was inspired by. Trivia -Hailey is inspired by a song named "Gasoline" by Halsey. -Hailey is my first tribute to have a first-person backstory. Category:MangoSmoothie06 Category:MangoSmoothie06's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 5 Category:Female Category:17 year olds Category:Reaped